


As the night passes on

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, sengen, this is literally only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Because episode 20 was just too good to us, here's a few bonus/added sengen scenes ~
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 28
Kudos: 462





	As the night passes on

The plan was pretty straight forward. They had until spring to make a phone before Tsukasa’s army would attack. The roadmap was less simple, but apparently nothing they wouldn’t be able to accomplish in time, according to Senku. 

Not that anyone was going to fully understand it other than him. 

They had just finished transforming Kohaku’s shield into a gear for the candy cane machine when Chrome suddenly stomped his foot and yelled. “Holy crap! I have an idea!”

Then he and Kaseki left for the forest after a massive explosion of excitement from Kaseki that knocked everyone to the ground. 

“That’s suspicious,” Kohaku said as everyone lifted themselves off the ground. “What’s Chrome up to?”

“He must’ve come up with some scheme,” Senku responded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let him be.”

It was honestly cute to see both of them so excited to impress them with a surprise. Gen knew the feeling way too well. “When a boy’s up to mischief, you’re not supposed to look until he’s done.” 

Senku laughed as an evil aura surrounded him. “We don’t have time to be worrying about him. You’re all in for hellish work.” 

And that was that. Senku pulled them into more crazy science work, and no one went to disturb the two craftsmen until they were done. 

While the elderly and the children worked to twist the gold thread into wire, Kinrou and Ginrou worked at the cotton candy machine to make the gold thread. The rest of the science kingdom worked on other projects like gathering materials for winter and small jobs Senku would give to them. Gen and Senku were the only ones left to work on blueprints and brainstorms. 

It was easier since they were both from the modern world, despite only one of them knowing what they really needed to do and why. Gen was pretty sure he was just there for moral support and good company. 

It was the second night that Chrome was absent from the science shed, and he and Senku were currently lounged up on the floor with a couple of papers between them. It was pleasantly quiet as they both worked while the night carried on. 

The door was wide open, giving them a perfect view of the clear and starry sky above them. Gen was laid out on his side on the floor while Senku had propped himself up against the wall. It was silent between the two for a while as Senku worked on calculations and Gen watching the stars slowly move through the night.

“Any word from Chrome-chan or old man, Kaseki?” Gen broke the silence. 

“Nothing.” Senku chuckled. “Whatever they’re up to must be pretty big.” 

Gen nodded. “Especially if it’s taking this long.” 

“How exhilarating.” 

Gen picked up some of Senku’s notes and skimmed over them, barely batting an eye. “So, what’s our brilliant scientist, blueprinting now?”

“Vacuum tubes.” Senku pointed to a drawing that looked more like a lightbulb. 

“Ah, of course.” Gen nodded. “I have no idea what that is.”

“Hehe, to put it simply, it’s an electron tube that can control electrical currents that flow through a high vacuum of electrodes that creates a potential electrical difference -” 

A loud yawn interrupted his explanation, making Senku look up from his notes. His eyes met the drooping ones of the mentalist. He shouldn’t be surprised. It was about 2 in the morning. 

“Am I putting you to sleep, mentalist?” Senku smirked. 

“Please…” Gen rubbed his tired eyes. “You can’t tell me you’re not tired, as well.” 

_He was._ But the call of exciting work was getting to him. “Should we stop for the night?”

“It’s your call, Senku-chan.” Gen sighed. 

Senku looked over his calculations again. He still had about ten more to go through. “I think we can keep going.”

“If you say so.” 

Senku leaned back against the wall and resumed his explanation. Despite his earlier declaration to keep going, he couldn’t help the way his shoulders slump against the wall or how his eyes started getting blurry. He rubbed at them to try to get them working again to no avail. Senku’s vision eventually tipped over to the mentalist in front of him. 

Gen didn’t seem any better than him. He watched as Gen’s eyelids would fall close for a few seconds before fluttering open again and staring dazedly ahead.

Senku shook himself and tried to continue working only to fail as his eyes just wouldn’t readjust. He ended up watching Gen some more who didn’t seem to notice him staring. His head was laid comfortably on top of his arm, and his body had started curling up into a more comfortable position. Eventually, Gen’s eyes closed and didn’t reopen again. His breathing evened out, and his face relaxed as he fell into sleep. 

Senku laughed before closing his own eyes and melting against the wall. In a couple of minutes, he would get up and drag the other to bed along with himself. 

_Just a couple of minutes._

They both ended up waking up in the morning with sore muscles and aching necks.

————————

The next day went about the same as the day before. Gen spent it glued to Senku’s side once again.

Now that he thought about it, though, he seemed to spend every day glued or very close to Senku’s side. Not that Gen was complaining. Senku was rather fun company to be around.

They worked together in the lab, cataloging the many rocks Chrome had collected with Senku explaining their properties and uses to him until the sun was going down, and they were told to wait outside for a food delivery. The gold wire was getting bigger and bigger with each new day. 

From there, they talked back and forth about new projects and the old days, ate a relatively alright meal for the stone age, and eventually ended up back in Chrome’s hut as the night trailed on before them. 

This time, they laid out their bedding and piled their brainstorming notes in between them, so when they fell asleep, they would do it comfortably. It was a good idea since neither of them was able to stay awake for long. The consequence of staying up past 2 am the night before crept upon them, and before they knew it, both were fast asleep.

————————

Morning came by fast, waking Senku up first, which made it his job to shake Gen awake. Senku had to hold in his laugh as he looked at Gen's face and hair rucked up from sleep. In response to the persistent shaking, Gen groaned and slowly moved to get himself ready. Senku stayed behind, pretending to give one last check at the finished blueprints. Really it was because he wanted Gen’s company to be near him.

“Still no word from Chrome-chan, huh?” Gen finished tying the many strings that came with his signature clothing before wrapping the final piece around his shoulders. 

“Nope.” Senku folded the notes under his arm. “The gold wiring is almost finished; we need to coil them evenly to store them properly.”

Gen nodded, and they climbed out of the shed, walking around to the side of the lab to find two buckets of fresh gold wire. Gen crouched down while Senku stayed standing and followed the scientist’s example of what he should do. 

They had barely begun before a huffing noise emerged from the forest to reveal a crawling and exhausted looking Chrome. From there, they were led to the river where Kaseki and Chrome revealed their surprise “invention.”

_A water wheel._

It was certainly something else and definitely not something anyone expected them to make. Senku seemed ecstatic that night as he flew through blueprint after blueprint of gears and other things Gen couldn’t recognize. The only thing he got for certain was that more hard work was in store for them. 

Both were currently sorting through those blueprints, trying to organize the ones they should keep and the ones they should scrap. Chrome’s distant yelling from the village told them that the collector was boasting about his and Kaseki’s accomplishment. Gen smiled at the childish antics before nearly tripping over a bucket of rocks and not so gracefully catching himself on top of Chrome’s bed. Gen sighed and looked around the messy hut. Not an inch of floor space was visible underneath the three beds they were laid out. 

“Now that he’s back, there’s hardly any room in here again.” Gen sighed. 

“Yeah.” Senku agreed, his face morphing into the expression he kept reserved for hard thinking. 

“What’s up, Senku-chan?” Gen walked over and wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck. “You look like you’re overthinking something.” 

“Isn’t the village chief supposed to get their own living quarters?” 

Gen paused. “Well, technically, as the chief, you’re supposed to be sharing Ruri’s hut with her.” 

“Hmm, we should build new huts with heating.” Senku rubbed his hands together when a cold wind blew through the shed. “Then no one will freeze when winter comes.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” 

“I’ll be much easier to brainstorm with you when we have our own space.”

“I guess so.” Gen smiled before all thoughts immediately halted in his brain. “Wait, me too?” His arms unwrapped from Senku’s neck to which Senku turned around to look at him with the most innocent expression. _Well, as innocent as Senku could be._ Gen gulped. “You want to live together?”

“Of course. Can’t brainstorm without my mentalist, can I?” Senku smiled. 

_My mentalist. My mentalist. My mentalist._

The voice in his head played it over and over again. The blood rushed to his cheeks faster than Gen could stop it, leaving him flustered and a little lightheaded. Beside him, Senku was laughing at his reaction. 

“Sh - shut up!” Gen lightly punched Senku’s arm, feeling a smile creep onto his own face. 

Senku only laughed harder. It made Gen start laughing as well. Senku’s smile, the way his face crinkled slightly as he laughed, was contagious. Gen’s insides felt weird, not that he cared enough to bring any concern to it. 

They ended up out of breath a few minutes later, clutching their stomachs and panting. 

“That was cruel, Senku-chan.”

Senku brightly smiled back, a look of adoration on his face. “It was worth it, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I feel like adding a bonus alternate way of sengen falling asleep in the shed with more detail.... Should I?? That scene killed me in so many ways ~
> 
> I have a tumblr, which is where this fic idea came from in the first place! @/ Widow-Spyder 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
